EL MENSAJE
by Noin WeiB KreuZ Yaoi
Summary: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini x Ron Weasley. Humor y Romance. Draco le ha enviado un mensaje a Harry con Pansy, pero... XD esta es la prueba de como un mensaje inocente puede convertirse en un mal entendido y GRAN chisme en Hogwarts.


**EL MENSAJE**

.-.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ya saben...

**PAREJAS:** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy - Blaise Zabini x Ron Weasley.

**BETA:** **_J.A.L.M (Dark Devil/Dark Guy) _**Gracias una vez mas por tu apoyo y colaboracion.

**WARNING:** Intento de humor, tonterias, cosas sin sentido, Crabbe y Goyle estorbando y Pansy arruinando el momento XD.

.-.

Enfadado... irritado... molesto... así era cómo se sentía Draco Malfoy esa tarde de viernes.

En sus labios perfectos se dibujo una mueca de descontento mientras por lo bajo maldecía una y otra vez su suerte.

Ahora por culpa de ese maldito castigo al que injustamente lo había sometido McGonagall tenía que pasar dos horas de su maravilloso tiempo limpiando las porquerías del salón de transformaciones.

Que estúpida manera de perder el tiempo, en lugar de estar junto a su amado "ojos de gato" pasándola MUY BIEN, tendría que pasarla encerrado junto a la poca grata compañía de McGonagall y su molesta cara arrugada.

Bufó impaciente y volvió a caminar frente a la puerta del salón por quinceava vez, esperando que de una vez por todas la vieja Gryffindor hiciera su aparición y abriera de una maldita vez la puerta para empezar su castigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar a patadas la puerta y así desquitar algo de su malhumor, una lechuza gris salida de la nada revoloteo sobre su cabeza.

-Hola Inuki -la saludó Draco con una breve sonrisa -¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora? Se supone que el correo se entrega a la hora del desayuno.

La lechuza se posó en el piso y dejo entrever una revista. De inmediato, Draco se agacho a su lado y estiro su mano para tomarla. Sonrió complacido al ver el más reciente ejemplar de la revista de Quidditch a la que se había suscrito hacia apenas tres meses.

-Por lo visto la revista está recién salida de horno, por así decirlo. No sabes cuanto me alegra que no esperaras hasta mañana para entregármela -el rubio buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó varias golosinas -toma Inuki, eres buena lechuza y te los mereces todos -complacida, la lechuza recibió las golosinas y le picoteo los dedos al rubio en agradecimiento. Mientras veía a la lechuza tragarse rápidamente los dulces, a Draco se le ocurrió una idea -Oye Inuki, quiero que lleves una carta, pero primero espera que la escriba.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo guardo la revista en su maleta y de la misma sacó pergamino y una pluma. Aprovecharía el retraso de McGonagall para escribirle una carta a su Harry y enviársela con Inuki.

Justó cuando estaba escribiendo el "Hola mi querido ojos de gato", McGonagall hizo su aparición y a su lado venía una atareada Pansy.

-Señor Malfoy, le pido una disculpa por la tardanza -McGonagall buscó entre su capa las llaves del salón, al abrirlo le indicó a Draco que entrara.

-Un minuto profesora McGonagall, tengo que enviar una carta y...

-Señor Malfoy, no tengo todo el día. Entrará ahora mismo al salón y empezará con su castigo. Por cierto, la señorita Parkinson ha tenido la amabilidad de ayudarme a traer algunas cosas que le serán de utilidad.

-Pero profesora, sólo será un minuto. Después de todo yo la espere quince minutos...

-Señor Malfoy, ya estamos lo suficientemente retrasados. Ahora mismo despedirá esa lechuza y le recibirá los utensilios de aseo a la señorita Parkinson. A partir de este momento empieza su castigo. Primero deberá ayudarme a organizar por orden alfabético los libros de consulta que están en aquel estante, después sacudirá el polvo de aquellos objetos mágicos que se encuentran en aquel rincón, cuando acabe con eso barrerá el salón y por último me ayudará con la clasificación de estos exámenes que hice durante la semana -McGonagall señaló una enorme pila de pergaminos amontonados -por estar distraída se me cayeron y se me confundieron todos. Su deber será clasificarlos por casas y años. En este lado me pondrá los de Gryffindor de primer año, en este los de segundo, aquí los de tercero...

Draco miró a Pansy de manera suplicante, la rubia sólo se limitó a alzar los hombros y regalarle una mirada lastimera. Aunque quisiera, ella no podría hacer nada por ayudarlo.

-¿Entendió, señor Malfoy? -preguntó la profesora después de que terminara sus largas indicaciones.

-Sí -murmuró el rubio con los hombros caídos. Definitivamente esa sería una larga y aburrida tarde -Vete ya, Inuki -le ordenó el rubio a la lechuza que estiro su pata en espera de la carta que Draco le había pedido llevar -Ya no hay carta, así que puedes irte ya mismo -la lechuza ladeo un poco la cabeza y después de unos segundos desplegó las alas y se echo a volar.

Draco suspiró con fastidio mientras le recibía a Pansy un balde, la escoba, unos paños y varias cosas más.

-Lo siento, cielo -le dijo la rubia con voz bajita -me encantaría ayudarte, pero McGonagall no lo permitiría.

En ese momento a Draco se le volvió a ocurrir una muy buena idea.

-De hecho, si puedes ayudarme -rápidamente, Draco miró a McGonagall quien permanecía absorta leyendo quien sabe que, sentada muy cómodamente en su escritorio -tenía pensado enviarle una carta a Harry, pero puedo aprovechar que estás aquí y hacerle llegar mi mensaje contigo.

-Está bien, cielito -Pansy sonrió amable -¿Qué quieres que le diga a tu amorcito cuatro ojos?

-Demonios Pansy, no le digas así -Draco volvió a mirar rápidamente a McGonagall, quien seguía entretenida en lo suyo. Bajó la voz todo lo que pudo y le dijo a Pansy: -Dile a mí ojos de gato que lo espero en dos horas y media, atrás del invernadero numero cuatro.

-Pero cielo, ese invernadero esta lleno de plantas carnívoras...

-Bueno, sólo es cuestión de que lleve la varita y haga un Lumus y así mantenerlas a raya.

-Listo -sonrió la rubia -Entonces le diré a tú león cuatro ojos que lo esperas en dos horas y media atrás del invernadero numero cuatro y que por nada del mundo olvide la varita ya que la necesitará para mantener domadas a las terribles plantas carnívoras de la profesora Sprout. ¿Es correcto? -preguntó la rubia.

-Es correcto, Pansy.

-Señor Malfoy, .¿A qué horas va a empezar con su castigo? -preguntó de repente McGonagall sobresaltando a los dos chicos -Señorita Parkinson, gracias por su ayuda. Ya puede retirarse.

-Ehh... si señora -dijo Pansy haciendo una reverencia.

-Te lo encargo mucho -le murmuro Draco.

-No te preocupes, confía en mí -la rubia le guiño el ojo y salió del lugar.

Camino por los pasillos buscando atentamente al amorcito de su amigo rubio pero por ningún lado veía a Harry Potter o alguno de sus amigotes.

En cambio si se encontró de frente con...

-Blaise -chilló emocionada -¡Qué bueno que te veo, morenazo!

-Hola, Pansy -le sonrió el guapo Slytherin -¿Sucede algo?

-¿Crees qué me puedas ayudar con un favor de Draco? -le preguntó con un pestañeo coqueto.

-Por supuesto -le dijo el moreno guiñándole el ojo -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti y por Draco?

-Me pidió que le diera un mensaje a su león cuatro ojos -Pansy le relató rápidamente el contenido del mensaje -¿Crees qué podrías ayudarme a buscarlo?

-Ohhh que bien. Yo también estoy buscando a mi Ronnie, y lo más seguro es que los dos estén en el mismo lugar.

-¿En donde ya buscaste a tu león pecoso? -le preguntó la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡No lo llames así! -le refunfuñó el moreno -Ya estuve en los baños de prefectos, en la biblioteca y en el área Gryffindor. Ahora mismo iba para el campo de Quidditch.

-¡Qué buena idea! -volvió a chillar emocionada la rubia -Lo más seguro es que ese par de leones estén allí observando el entrenamiento de los Ravenclaw.

Llegaron al campo de Quidditch y se llevaron una gran desilusión al no ver ni a Harry ni a Ron por allí.

-¿En donde demonios estarán? -preguntó una frustrada Pansy.

-Demonios -bufó el moreno -Ronnie me las pagara cuando por fin lo encuentre. Llevo media hora buscándolo por todos lados y parece como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

-Señor Zabini, que bueno que lo veo -dijo una voz femenina muy cerca de ellos.

-Profesora Hooch, .¿sucede algo? -preguntó el moreno con voz educada.

-Sí. Sucede que necesito hablar urgentemente con el señor Malfoy sobre el partido de Quidditch que se jugara la próxima semana, pero como me acabo de enterar que esta cumpliendo un castigo con la profesora McGonagall, tendré que hablar con usted que es el segundo al mando.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora, profesora? -preguntó el moreno con cierto tono de desesperación en la voz.

-Así es. Tenga la amabilidad de seguirme. Ya el capitán de Ravenclaw me esta esperando, solo hace falta el representante de Slytherin -la profesora se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Lo siento, Pansy. Tengo que irme -el moreno miró fijamente a la rubia y luego dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro -Pansy, .¿crees qué podrías hacerme un favorcito?

-Por supuesto, amorcito.

-Ya que vas en busca de Potter para darle el mensaje de Draco, aprovechare para que le des mi mensaje a Ronnie. No te quedará difícil pues Ronnie y Potter deben estar juntos.

-Está bien amor mío, le daré tu mensaje a Weasley. Pero date prisa, mira que la profesora Hooch ya va lejos y tendrás que correr para alcanzarla.

Blaise se quedo pensativo unos segundos, después miro fijamente a Pansy.

-Ehhhh, .¿Pansy?

-¿Si, amorcito?

-Esto que te voy a decir es ultra secreto. Así que cuando se lo digas asegúrate que nadie más que Ronnie te escuche.

-¿Acaso es algún mensaje pervertido?

-Bueno... más o menos.

-Me asegurare que sólo llegue a oídos de tu león pecoso.

-Gracias, Pansy -el moreno sonrió de manera deslumbrante, luego se acerco a Pansy y con voz baja le dijo: -Dile a Ronnie que está noche, después de que haga su ronda de prefecto, lo estaré esperando en el salón abandonado del cuarto piso para que estrenemos el lubricante con sabor y olor a vainilla y el condón comestible que compramos el sábado pasado en la sección de adultos de Honeydukes.

-¡Wow! -gritó una sonrojada Pansy -¡Qué mensaje más ardiente, Blai!

Para satisfacción de la rubia, Blaise se mostró levemente avergonzado y una temblorosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¿Me harías ese favor, Pans?

-Claro que si amorcito. Confía en mí.

-Procura que nadie mas lo escuche.

-Así será, ahora vete.

-Gracias, preciosa -le dijo Blaise y después de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla corrió para alcanzar a la profesora Hooch.

Con otro mensaje más que entregar, Pansy regreso de nuevo al castillo en busca de aquel par de leones que traían locos a sus dos mejores amigos.

Recorrió varios lugares y su búsqueda resulto infructuosa. Como decía Blaise, casi parecía que la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

Recorriendo un poco concurrido pasillo se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse a Crabbe y Goyle... muy ocupados besándose. "El amor está en el aire", dijo la rubia con una sonrisa al acercarse a sus otros dos amigos.

-¡Hey chicos! -los saludó ella -Ya déjense de esas cosas y ayúdenme con algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Pans? -preguntó Goyle mientras deslizaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Crabbe.

-Estoy buscando a Potter y a Weasley, .¿de casualidad los han visto pasar por aquí?

-No los veo desde que terminó la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Para qué los necesitas? -preguntó Crabbe.

-Tengo que darles un mensaje muy importante.

-¿Un mensaje? -preguntó de manera estúpida Goyle.

-Sí, Draco le ha mandado un mensaje a Potter y Blaise a Weasley.

-¿Y por qué diablos no se los dan ellos mismos? -preguntó Crabbe.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, Drakis está castigado y Blai está en una reunión con Madam Hooch y el capitán de Ravenclaw.

-¿Pansy? -una cuarta voz se dejo oír en aquel pasillo. Al reconocerla, Pansy se dio la media vuelta de inmediato.

-¡Theodore, mi amor! -dijo emocionada mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su novio.

-Te estaba buscando, princesa.

-¿Y eso para qué? -preguntó la rubia con voz sensual.

-Te lo diré en privado... -dijo el Slytherin con mirada y voz muy sugestiva.

-Ohhhh, .¿qué te parece si vamos a la sala de los menesteres? -Pansy tomó la mano de su novio -allí nadie nos podrá molestar -en ese momento recordó el favor de Draco y Blaise.

-Ehhhhh, dame un minuto amor -le dijo a Theodore y soltándose de él se acerco a Crabbe y Goyle, con voz confidencial les dijo: -Chicos, cómo ya vieron me acaba de surgir algo importante. Busquen a Potter y a Weasley por mí, por favor.

-¿Y qué quieres que les digamos cuando los veamos? -preguntó Goyle.

-A Potter dile que Draco le manda a decir que lo espera en dos horas y media atrás del invernadero cuatro y que por favor lleve su varita. A Weasley díganle que...

-Pansy, date prisa. Tengo algo que hacer en una hora.

-Ya voy, Theo. Dame unos segundos les digo algo a Crab y a Goy -le sonrió con ternura a su novio y luego retornó su mirada a los grandulones que tenía en frente -a Weasley díganle que Blaise...

-Princesa, no tengo todo el día -le dijo Theodore tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola consigo. Entre gritó y gritó de la rubia, Crabbe y Goyle apenas pudieron entender algo que tenía que ver con vainilla, lubricante y condones.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -le preguntó Goyle a su amante, luego de ver partir a Pansy y a Theodore.

-Pues buscar a Potter y darle el mensaje de Pansy.

-Pero no se le entendió mucho.

-No es nuestro problema. Le diremos lo que alcanzamos a entender y ya.

Recorrieron el castillo, buscando en los mismo lugares que lo había hecho Pansy, y obtuvieron el mismo resultado... no los hallaron.

-Oye Goyle, .¿qué esa no es la chiflada de Ravenclaw?

-Sí, esa es -confirmó Crabbe a su amante.

-Según entiendo ella es amiga de Potter. Así que digámosle a ella que entregue el mensaje y así nos libramos de este asunto.

-Buena idea, Goyle -le dijo Crabbe mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios. Caminaron hombro con hombro hasta el lago y se detuvieron en frente de aquella extraña rubia.

-Lovegood -la llamó Goyle.

-¿Sí? -preguntó la rubia parpadeando muy rápido.

-¿Podrías hacernos un favor?

-Supongo -dijo la rubia alzándose de hombros -¿Qué clase de favor es?

-Es fácil, sólo tienes que hacerle llegar un mensaje a Potter. Después de todo tú eres su amiga y sabes los lugares en los que él podría estar -le dijo el musculoso chico. Luego miró a su amante -¿Oye Crabbe, tú recuerdas como era el mensaje?

-Más o menos -dijo el Sly frunciendo el ceño -lo que no recuerdo es el mensaje que hay que darle a Weasley.

-¿También había un mensaje para Weasley? -preguntó el grandulon rascándose la cabeza.

-Si... eso creo... -dijo un confundido Crabbe -¿O será que me lo imagine?

-Yo sólo se del mensaje para Potter -le dijo Goyle.

-Pues entonces solo mandémosle el mensaje a Potter -lo animó Crabbe.

-Bien -le dijo Goyle sonriéndole estúpidamente a su pareja. Regresó su mirada oscura a la desaliñada rubia frente a él -Dile a Potter que dijo Pansy, que dijo Draco que lo espera en el invernadero en dos horas y media y que por favor lleve algo de vainilla para...

Luna parpadeaba asombrada ante el extraño mensaje qué a sus oídos llegaba, de por sí ella se consideraba extraña, pero definitivamente había gente mucho peor que ella.

Guardó el libro que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie mientras veía marchar a aquella extraña pareja de amantes. Se alejó del lago y caminó sin ninguna prisa por entre las gradas de Quidditch buscando de manera tranquila la delgada figura del moreno Potter o la alta del pelirrojo Weasley.

-¡Hola Luna! -la saludó la pelirroja hermana de uno de los chicos que estaba buscando.

-¡Hola Ginny! .¿Qué estas haciendo? -le preguntó con una sonrisa relajada.

-Estoy viendo jugar a mi amado Terry. Tal parece que los de tú casa están decididos a apalear a los Slytherin.

-Y a lo mejor lo hagan. Aunque dicen los rumores que Boot no es un gran jugador -dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja -Por cierto, .¿desde cuando Terry Boot es tú amado?

-Desde hace dos días cuando se me declaro y yo decidí aceptarlo. ¿Verdad que hacemos una linda pareja? -preguntó la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Sip, hacen una hermosa pareja -en ese momento la rubia recordó algo -Oh, Ginny. Ahora que lo recuerdo, .¿has visto a Harry?

-No, .¿por qué?

-Tengo un mensaje que darle -comentó la rubia desviando la vista al campo de Quidditch -¡Qué tiró tan malo has hecho, Boot! -gritó de repente Luna sin despegar la vista del entrenamiento del equipo de su casa -¡Y te llamas a ti mismo bateador! -el susodicho volteo a ver a Luna y le sacó la lengua, luego fijó su mirada en Ginny y le envió un beso.

-¿Y qué mensaje es el que tienes que darle a Harry? -le preguntó Ginny a Luna mientras le devolvía el beso a Terry Boot.

-El mensaje que me dio Goyle, que le dio Crabbe, que le dio Zabini, que le dio Parkinson, que le dio Malfoy a Harry es que lo espera en el invernadero para... ¡dale por detrás! -le gritó Luna a Terry y luego regresó su mirada a Ginny para terminar de dar el mensaje -ah... si... y que lleve vainilla porque se le acabó el lubricante y... ¡Espera que estemos en privado, te voy a romper el trasero a patadas! -le volvió a gritar Luna a Terry Boot al ver como este bateaba pésimamente. Nuevamente su mirada se posó en Ginny para terminar de una vez por todas de dar el mensaje. Mensaje que Ginny escuchaba atónita y con las mejillas totalmente rojas, más rojas que su pelo.

-¿Estás segura que así es el mensaje? -le preguntó la pelirroja con los ojos como platos.

-Sip, así es el mensaje ¡Eres un imbecil Terry Boot, si sigues bateando tan mal te voy a matar a patadas! -le volvió a reclamar la rubia al novio de Ginny -Ginny crees que podrías hacer algo por llevar ese mensaje a oídos de Harry. Me harías un gran favor...

-Claro que sí, le diré a Lavender que busqué a Harry y se lo dé.

-Buena idea, dejemos que ella haga el trabajo mientras tú y yo observamos el entrenamiento. Hay que darle coscorrones a Terry por ser tan mal bateador.

-No es mal bateador -le riñó Ginny -lo que pasa es que yo lo pongo nervioso.

-Pues entonces asegúrate de no aparecerte en el juego, porque sino lo más seguro es que perdamos contra Slytherin.

-Allí esta Lavender -le dijo la pelirroja mientras la señalaba -espérame aquí Luna, voy a pedirle el favor de que lleve el mensaje a Harry, a lo mejor ella si sabe donde está.

-O.K -la rubia sonrió y guió una vez más su mirada al campo de Quidditch y mientras ella le volvía a reñir a Terry Boot, Ginny corría detrás de Lavender para entregarle el mensaje...

.-. .-. .-.

-¿Estás segura que ese es el mensaje, Lavender? -le preguntaba una aterrada Hermione.

-Sí, ese es el mensaje, Herm.

-¿No estarás equivocada? -se cercioró una vez más la pelicastaña.

-No, no estoy equivocada. Es tal cual como me lo dijo Ginny.

-P-pero yo... yo no puedo ir a decirle eso a Harry, Lavender.

-Por favor, Herm. Mira que justo ahora tengo una cita con Seamus en la Sala Común y no puedo ir retrasada.

-Pero estoy ocupada.

-Herm, Harry es tu amigo, es más fácil que tu le des ese mensaje. Lo más seguro es que si se lo doy yo, se sentirá muy incomodo y avergonzado.

-Está bien, Lavender. Ve a tu cita, yo iré en busca de Harry.

-Gracias Herm -dijo una aliviada Lavender y después de darle un eufórico abrazo a Hermione, salió de la biblioteca rumbo a la Sala Común.

Hermione por su parte tomó los libros que estaba leyendo y salió de la poco concurrida biblioteca en busca de su moreno amigo. Se mordió ligeramente el labio sintiéndose incomoda ante el fuerte contenido del mensaje. Repasándolo una vez mas en su cabeza, se encamino por un pasillo en busca del receptor de tan peculiar misiva.

.-. .-. .-.

Harry soltó todos los dulces y panecillos que se había sacado de la cocina, y en la cual había permanecido junto con Ron las últimas dos horas, saciando sus estómagos con delicias que los elfos les ofrecían sin parar.

-¿Harry, estás bien? -le preguntó Ron, con las orejas tan rojas con su cabello.

-¿Estás seguro que ese mensaje me lo mando Draco? -preguntó totalmente asombrado el moreno a su amigo, sin percatarse que en medio de su sorpresa había dejado caer las delicias comestibles que llevaba en sus manos.

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro que ese mensaje es de tu serpiente Malfoy.

-¡Pero Ron! .¿Estás completamente seguro que ese es el contenido del mensaje?

-¡Qué sí!, ese es el contenido del mensaje que te envío Malfoy.

-¿Seguro? -volvió a preguntar el moreno, como esperando que el pelirrojo le dijera que todo era una broma.

-Totalmente -confirmó el pelirrojo -eso fue el mensaje que me dijo Hermione, que dijo Lavender, que dijo Ginny, que dijo Luna, que dijo Goyle, que dijo Crabbe, que dijo mi Blaise, que dijo Parkinson, que dijo Malfoy que te diera.

-Está bien -dijo Harry masajeándose las sienes y la cicatriz. De repente le empezaba un insoportable dolor de cabeza...

-¿A donde vas? -le preguntó un preocupado Ron.

-A buscar a Malfoy -la sonrojada y avergonzada cara de Harry era todo un poema -creo que él y yo tenemos un asunto que arreglar. ¡LO VOY A MATAR POR HACER CIRCULAR SEMEJANTE MENSAJE!

-¡Espera, Harry! -intentó detenerlo Ron, pero era muy tarde. Un ruborizado y enfadado Harry Potter estaba casi corriendo rumbo a los invernaderos para encontrarse con un descarado y degenerado Slytherin que de seguro iba a ser torturado... -Pobre Malfoy -fue todo lo que dijo Ron, mientras se agachaba para recoger los panecillos y dulces que en medio de su azoramiento, Harry había dejado caer al piso -Yo también debería ir en busca de mi serpiente -se dijo así mismo mientras se llenaba los bolsillos con las golosinas y se encaminaba por el pasillo directo a los brazos de su amado Blaise Zabini.

.-. .-. .-.

Más cansado y hambriento que nunca, Draco salió de aquel horrible salón luego de terminar con su castigo. Se acomodo la túnica y se arreglo algunos mechones rebeldes. Componiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas se encamino al invernadero donde por fin vería a su amado ojos de gato.

Con un potente "lumus" alumbro el lugar y mantuvo a raya a las plantas carnívoras que sumisas por aquella luz deslumbrante, se refugiaban entre las hojas y tallos de sus semejantes.

Sintiendo un desagradable dolor de espalda, hombros y cuello se sentó en una de las bancas, rogando que por una vez en su vida, su león de ojos verdes llegara puntual a la cita.

Cinco minutos después y alumbrado por un "lumus" Harry se materializo frente a los ojos de Draco, quien emocionado se puso de pie y sonrío de manera seductora.

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte, ojos de gato.

El rubio parpadeo confundido al no recibir ningún saludo por parte de su amante, tampoco le sonrió, ni lo miró de aquella manera seductora con que Harry solía mirarlo. Lo único que podía verse en aquel moreno rostro era enfado, mucho enfado.

-¿Sucede algo, Harry? -preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-¿QUÉ SÍ SUCEDE ALGO? -gritó el moreno -¡NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA CONMIGO, DRACO! .¡SUCEDE ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!

-¿Pero qué... -iba a preguntar el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por otro enfurecido rugido.

-¿QUÉ CLASE DE JODIDO MENSAJE ES EL QUE ME ENVIAS? .¡Y PARA COLMO LO PONES A CIRCULAR POR TODO HOGWARTS!

-¿Por todo Hogwarts? -preguntó cada vez más confundido el rubio.

-¡HACERTE EL IDIOTA CONMIGO NO FUNCIONARA, DRACO! -Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero bajo el tono de su voz -¿Por qué eres tan desinhibido y desvergonzado y expones nuestra intimidad de esa manera? .¡Eres un pervertido, un degenerado sexual!

-¿De qué hablas, Harry?

-Pues del mensaje que me enviaste con medio Hogwarts y que quizás para ti sea gracioso, pero no para mí -Harry jaló a Draco de un brazo y lo sacó del lugar, afuera del invernadero retomó su mal genio -No se cómo te atreves a mandarme a decir que me esperas en el invernadero para darme cuatro sesiones de sexo salvaje frente a las vouyeristas plantas carnívoras de Sprout y que de paso traiga conmigo vainilla para usarla como lubricante porque a ti se te acabo y estas ansioso de romperme el trasero dándome por detrás con tú "varita" la cual usaras con un condón porque puedo contagiarte de alguna venérea.

-¿QUEEEEE? -preguntó Draco abriendo enormes los ojos.

-No te hagas el inocente, Draco -Harry fulminó al rubio con la mirada -Y ahora por ponerte de graciosito y pregonar todas esas cosas, estarás castigado sin sexo por seis meses.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? -preguntó de nuevo el rubio sintiendo renacer su dolor de cuello, espalda y hombros.

-Lo que oíste, Draco. Te amo como bien lo sabes, pero tu castigo por hacerme pasar por semejante vergüenza será no dejar que me toques ni un solo cabello durante seis meses, empezando desde hoy. Adiós Draco, espero que tengas una linda noche -y sin decir más se dio la media vuelta dejando atrás a un conmocionado Slytherin.

-Harryyy ¡Espera! .¡Las cosas no son así! -dijo el rubio, pero Harry ya no estaba allí para escucharlo -¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR PANSY PARKINSON! -gritó un muy enfadado Draco mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas a su Sala Común en busca de aquella rubia a la que torturaría sin parar.

.-. .-. .-.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA ¿En serio le llegó ese mensaje a Potter? -le preguntaba un risueño Blaise a su pelirrojo amante.

-No te rías, mira que el mensaje no tiene nada de divertido. Es bastante subido de tono.

-Si me rió, mi león -Blaise le dio un pequeño besito en la pecosa nariz -me rió porque que yo sepa, el mensaje original no era así.

-¿No? -preguntó Ron mirándolo fijamente -¿Entonces cuál era el mensaje original?

-Según Pansy, el mensaje era que Draco esperaba a Potter en dos horas y media atrás del invernadero numero cuatro y que por favor llevara consigo la varita.

-¿En serio? -preguntó un sorprendido Ron.

-Yo creo que en algún punto se mezclaron los dos mensajes.

-¿Dos mensajes? .¿No qué era sólo un mensaje el que le enviaba Malfoy a Harry?

-Bueno, eran dos mensajes los que Pansy tenía que entregar. Uno era el que te dije que Draco le enviaba a Potter y el otro era el que yo te enviaba.

-¿Me habías enviado un mensaje? .¡Pero a mi nadie me dijo nada!

-Creo que la culpable de todo esto es Pansy, por no buscarlos y entregarles personalmente los mensajes a ustedes dos.

-Pues al final, quien termino dándole el mensaje a Harry fui yo.

-Si, pero fue después de que pasara de persona en persona y de que cada quien le agregará algo más, provocando así que el mensaje se fragmentara y perdiera totalmente su sentido.

-¡Qué desastre, Blaise!

-Para mí es algo muy divertido, ya me imagino cuanto debe de estar sufriendo Draco en estos momentos con un muy enfadado Potter haciéndole el reclamo.

-¿Y cuál era el mensaje que tú me habías enviado con Parkinson?

-Que te esperaba después de tu ronda de prefecto para estrenar en el salón abandonado del cuarto piso, nuestro lubricante de vainilla y nuestro condón comestible.

Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Ahora entiendo porque dices que los dos mensajes se mezclaron... Uppss, entonces creo que debemos de ir a buscar a Harry y explicárselo todo antes de que mate a Malfoy.

-Bah, déjalos que sufran un poco mas.

-Pero Blaise...

-Pero nada, Ronnie -el moreno se lanzo sobre el pelirrojo y empezó a atacar sin piedad su cuello. De inmediato, el pelirrojo se rindió bajo aquellas seductoras caricias olvidando por completo aquel tonto mensaje que había comenzado con un contenido inocente para terminar en algo pervertido y si... hasta divertido.

"Después le digo a Harry como sucedieron las cosas", se dijo Ron, "Por ahora yo disfrutare de lo que seguro Malfoy no disfrutara durante mucho tiempo por culpa de este malentendido". Y mientras Blaise le quitaba la camisa, Ron sonrió de manera maliciosa.

.-.

**FIN**


End file.
